


Black Roses Red

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Roses Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AcidArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidArrow/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is my first me and Natasha story I've been meaning to write one for a while now, I do hope I got her down right. Special thanks to AcidArrow for being my beta on this, I'm gifting this to them too. Con-crit is always welcomed.  
> Enjoy!

I sat in the corner of Avengers Tower; I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I just wanted to be alone and I needed a friend. Natasha and I had become close.

This felt strange at first; because I was sure she didn't like me. It was the vibe I got from her whenever she was around. When she left me a note one time on my locker, at the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, I didn't quite know what to think about it.

When I went to confront her she simply said, "I just wanted to talk." I found that strange, she didn't seem like she only ever wanted to talk.

"You know, I don't always want to pry information out of people, sometimes I just like a good chat like everyone else," I remembered her saying that night.

Now, some months later we became close. I had been on several missions with her and The Avengers; I never engaged in battle but I provided vital information.

"Hey," I heard her voice say snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"What's on your mind?" she asked sitting next to me on the couch in Tony's library.

"Nothing," I said, knowing full well that telling Nat nothing is like telling Loki nothing, they both could see right through it.

"Care to elaborate on this "nothing"? She asked.

"Nat, come on, I don't feel like talking about it," I replied, looking away.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it, I'll just sit here with you then," she said turning my face to hers.

"I'm just going through a rough time, I'm not sleeping well I'm all over the place," I said not caring that I had in fact told her what was wrong. After I stated that I had no intention of talking about it.

"I'm sorry to hear that, talk to anyone about it?" She asked.

"A little bit, I tried talking to Steve but he's so busy and…I just didn't want to bother him. Besides, I prefer you," I said.

"Do you want to go my quarters and we'll talk about it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I replied as we both got up.

She walked with me to her quarters. As we entered, we sat on her bed talking half the night till I had fallen asleep. I was glad she was on my side.

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
